


Golden Hour

by emfromthestars



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Newt is a gorgeous cinnamon roll, i suck at summaries lmao, just five more minutes, lol I don't have many tags, sunrise, waking up with newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emfromthestars/pseuds/emfromthestars
Summary: The reader and Newt wake up together on a Sunday morning. Fluff. Slight suggestiveness.





	

Your (e/c) eyes opened hesitantly to be met with the gleaming golden sunlight that streamed through your window. Your eyes watched as particles of dust drifted from the old bookshelf in the corner of your room, through the rays of morning light. You blinked once, then twice. Your focus shifted to the sleeping freckled face of Newt Scamander. 

His hair was matted to his pillow in a beautiful golden mess. You were amazed at the magnificence of his long lashes. Dark, in the beginning, but a faded blonde at the end. His lips were pink and parted as he took slow, deep breaths. You were huddled close to him, grateful for the body warmth on the cold Sunday morning in January. His hand was loosely settled around your waist, your faces were only inches apart. 

You didn’t want to wake him, but you couldn’t help but reach up lightly run your hand gently through his hair, and down his face. He began to stir, his mouth twitching into a small smile at the feeling of your touch.

A beautiful mixture of blue and green eyes met yours. 

“Good morning.” You whispered with smile. 

“Good morning, love.” He whispered back, returning the smile. His grip on your waist returned gently as he pulled you closer to him and placed a kiss on your forehead. 

You looked up at him, the sudden closeness making you blush. 

“Any plans today?” You asked softly. 

“No, not really,” He shook his head, “but, i-if you don’t mind too much I’d like to spend the morning here with you…But, if you have somewhere to be that’s alright.” 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, actually.” You quipped back. 

He smiled down at you, “How about we feed my beasts, and then we fix up some breakfast, hmm?” 

“But, it’s so early…” You complained jokingly. His hand was running up and down your side. 

“The earlier we get up, the more things we’ll get to do today.” He suggested. Good point, but not good enough. 

“No…” You groaned. You squirmed out of his grip, and rolled on top of him to straddle his waist. Leaning down you rested on his chest and snuggled your head into the crook of his neck. 

A blush soon began to spread across Newt’s cheeks. 

“Y/N…” He groaned out. 

You placed a soft kiss to his neck and mumbled, “Five more minutes, please?” 

He sighed, his hands gripping your thighs that were planted on either side of him. 

“Oh, alright.” 

“Thank you.” You murmured into his ear, making him shudder. You trailed your kisses from his neck, to his jawline, and finally you pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Your hands traveled to his face, your thumbs making small circles on his cheekbone. His hands traveled down your legs and back up to your hips. 

Eventually, Newt broke the kiss, so the two of you could catch your breath. 

“Y/N?” He called for you softly.

“Yes?” You whispered, your face still close to this. 

Breathless, he said, “I-I just wanted to say that you are truly, so beautiful. There is no beauty th-that compares to yours.” 

You closed your eyes and smiled, your forehead leaning against his. The sunlight still setting it’s golden rays over the two of you. 

“I love you.” 

He shifted his forehead away so he could kiss you again. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Wow! This was actually very exciting to write! This is my first fanfiction on Archive of Our Own, and it is also my first time writing fanfiction in almost a whole year! I guess you can say that Newt really dragged me out of the shadows. Haha! Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed! I hope wasn't too cheesy, or cringy. If it was...well...I guess that’s what I get for not writing for the past year. XD Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
